Hell yeah
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: Lincoln and Micheal manage to escape with no problem from Fox Rivers and end up happily in Panama. There Lincoln meets someone and falls in love. He expresses that love best in the bed room. Oh who am I kidding, this is porn without plot people. No plot just sex enjoy. The OC is nameless. So you know, warning mature content.


**Summary:** Lincoln and Micheal manage to escape with no problem from Fox Rivers and end up happily in Panama. There Lincoln meets someone and falls in love. He expresses that love best in the bed room. Oh who am I kidding, this is porn without plot people. No plot just sex enjoy. The OC is nameless.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison break or it's characters.

* * *

 _ **Hell yeah**_

* * *

Lincoln Burrows was a beautiful man and right now he was stood in front of her completely naked. God he looked like a Greek god. He wasn't called Linc the Sink for nothing, with every breath he took the muscles in his abdomen rippled. The days in the Panama sun had given him a light tan which only perfected him more, and it made the white scars from where he had gotten into fights, stand out even more.

His Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed, taking in her very naked body in as well. Her eyes wandered back to his face, his cheekbones were as if they had been chiselled into stone. Sharp as a knife. His lips were pulled in a grin showing of his white slightly crooked teeth. Oh and his eyes. They were so intense blue and when he looked at her she would feel naked.

His nose had been broken several times in his life which mean it wasn't completely straight. It were those imperfections that just made him even better. He hadn't cut his hair completely since he had gotten out of Fox River which meant that he always had a little stubble on his chin. It scrapped delightfully against her neck when he kissed her.

His black hair was cut as short as possible without being shaved. Sometimes she wished he had long hair so he could wrap her fingers into them but that just wouldn't fit with him. Then she hadn't even talked about his arms. They had felt like steel underneath her fingers as she had gripped them last night. Black ink covered the top of his arms, delicate designs she could trace with her eyes closed.

His hands were strong and callouses from work. When he'd trace his fingers over her skin he would barely touch her, but it send electricity right through her. Her eyes ran further down and her heart fluttered when they reached his hips. They dipped down to his cock. It was already hard and it curved slightly upwards. As you would expect with a man like Lincoln Burrows he was big and thick.

She noticed the nearly invisible vein running from the base till the top. All kinds of ideas rushed through her head how he could make him squirm with her tongue. She licked her lips. "Damn." A deep laugh came from him as he started to walk forward. "You don't look half that bad yourself." She backed away till her knees hit the bed and he grabbed her hips.

His warm lips pressed against hers and she allowed herself to drown into his touch. She lazily wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and he bit her lip slightly begging for entrance. She teased him for a little while keeping her lips pressed close for a little while. He growled lightly and bit slightly harder, smiling she parted her lips for him. He knew what he was doing with his tongue making her groan slightly against him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed forward. Her knees gave way and she hit the bed with a soft thumb while he crawled between her thighs. Their lips broke apart for a second, he moved a lock of hair away from her face. Smiling at him she pushed herself up on her elbows and kissing him quickly. He grinned against her lips as he kissed her back, pushing her back into the matrass.

The hand that had been cupping her face slowly moved downwards. His fingers trailing her neck, over her collar bone and between her breast, sending a trail of fire everywhere they went. The tips of his fingers traced circles on her skin purposely avoiding her nipples. Letting out a frustrated moan she arched into his touch but he refused to give in. He kissed the side of her lips when she tried to catch them and pull him in for another kiss but he pulled away.

"Lincoln stop being such a tease." "Never." His kissed the skin right behind her ear and grinned at her little mewl of pleasure. He loved drawing those sounds from her and he knew exactly how to do it. He moved further down, kissing and biting softly as he went. Her fingers were tracing the scars and muscles on his back, from time to time drawing her nails over his skin. As she drew red marks over his back he too let out soft groans. He wasn't the only one who knew how to play with the others body. She knew exactly which buttons to press to get him going.

She kissed his cheek bone moving upwards till she reached his ear, just as he ran his thumb over her nipple she bit down on his earlobe. As his other hand slowly moved down her sides she brought her hips upwards and pressed against him. He grunted against her skin at the friction and pressed her hip back downwards. He drew circles on her hipbone till he slowly moved down, his fingers teasingly running on the inside of her tights.

Placing a hand on his cheek she drew his head back upwards for another kiss. This one a lot more passionate as she took full controle for a moment. He allowed her dominance and she took full advantage of it, it was his turn to groan into her lips. She felt his fingers inch closer and closer to her core but she grabbed his wrist. For a second he frowned as she pulled him away from her.

She brought his hand to her lips, looked him into his eyes and very slowly took a finger into her mouth. He watched her as she ran her tongue run over his fingers at the same time pressing her hips against him, a promise of everything she could and would to him.

Slowly she saw him loose controle, his eyes clouding over with pure lust. It send a spike of pleasure right into her core. When she purred around the digit he snapped. He ripped his hand out of hers and pressed his lips against hers with a bruising force. His hand disappeared between her legs and pleasure shot through her as he eased the wet digit into her.

She squirmed underneath his huge form as he bit down hard onto her lip. She opened it obediently but he held on for a little longer. The pressure on her lower lip increased between his teeth as they stared at each other, predator and prey. That is what it felt like at that moment. Finally he let go and pressed another bruising kiss against her lips, his tongue slipping inside with ease.

Carefully he added a second finger and she groaned loudly. His lips left hers as he looked at her panting at his touch. She threw her head backwards as an invitation when his thumb caressed the bundle of nerves. He greedily took advantage of her position, leaving red marks across her necks. When he pulled his fingers away she let out a disappointed whimper at the sudden emptiness.

He grabbed her hips slightly tighter and she felt something hard pressed against her. She moved her hips, pressing against him edging him on. Slowly he pushed into her, too slowly. Both of them closed their eyes in ecstasy. Though this was defenitly not the first time they had done this, his size still stretched her, filling her like nothing else. Her eyes fluttered open first and she drank the sight in front of her up.

Lincoln's eyes were closed and he bit his lips slightly in an effort not to move yet, to give her a second to adjust. The light above them made his chest shine slightly, the red marks she had put there earlier still standing out. His fingers were pressing hard into her hips a show of his self controle. She loved that she could put him in this state.

With a small grin she rolled her hips making him groan her name softly, a warning. Her grin only grew as she moved her hips again. His eyes snapped open and when he saw her grinning he let out a feral growl. She licked her lips and raised her eye brow as she very purposefully pressed her legs against his hips.

A grin tugged at his lips at the challenge and it made her heart race with a quick movement he pulled back and pressed back inside of her. She grunted at the sudden movement but wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in closer.

They quickly fell into a rhythm, his fingers pressed harder into her hips every time he pushed back in. She met his trusts which only made the movements stronger. In no time both of them were a sweating mess. His head pressed against the crock of her neck and she ran her nails over his back. He bit down onto her neck as their pants became louder and louder. "Fuck!" she hissed as he hit a particular pleasurable spot inside of her.

He angled his hips and almost every single time he hit it again. Lincoln himself was started to unravel himself as well, his trust starting to fall out of the rhythm. A knot tightened in her stomach, the sounds Lincoln were making were just spurring her on. "Linc." She whispered into his ear before pressing her lips into his skin.

"Me too." he grunted. The touch of his fingers over her clit made her twist even more, sending another wave of pleasure through her. His touch was rough and precise putting pressure just where he needed it. "Linc." She peppered his neck with kisses, with every breath she whispered out of his name. His trusts became more erratic by the second and with a loud moan he captured her lips again. The kiss, his hands over her hips, his hard chest pressed against her, her legs wrapped around his hips, it drove her over the edge.

"Lincoln!" she yelled throwing her head backwards, her back arching as pleasure ran through every single nerve. She clamped her legs around his hips, pulling him as close as possible and with a finale trust he came hard inside of her. His moan was swallowed by her skin as his teeth bit down in her neck leaving a red mark.

His hips twitched a couple more times till he fell still, his body collapsing onto hers. They stayed like that for a second, pressed against each other, coming down from their high. She dwarfed underneath him, his body covering her completely. After a little while she started to push at him. "Get off. You are too heavy." She whined slightly. "No. I am comfortable." She could practically hear him smile.

"Get off!" "That isn't what you were saying before." "Lincoln Burrow, get off." He laughed softly before rolling of her. He landed on the matrass beside her and pulled her into his chest. "I love you." She sighed happily. He kissed her shoulder lightly. "I love you too." They fell asleep like that, curled against each other with blissful smiles plastered on their faces.

She woke up in the morning feeling something hard pressed against her back. She moved closer and stretched in her lovers arms. Lincoln pulled her closer and ran his hands over her sides. Propping himself up he kissed her neck, his lips pressing over the bruises of the day before. When he reached her ear his warm breath tickled her skin. "Ready for round 2?"

A smile crept onto her face as he pulled her on top of him. "Hell yeah."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hoped you liked that! I just started season 2 of Prison Break and I am absolutly addicted! Thanks for reading!


End file.
